


HELLO, PERCABETH!

by OMGISTHATFANFIC



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm updating like every two days, Mortals Meet Percabeth, might be cliche, some might be written by my friends who dont have an account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGISTHATFANFIC/pseuds/OMGISTHATFANFIC
Summary: Basically your average mortals meet percabeth.(IMPORTANT: the first chapter was not written by me. it was written by one of my friends)





	1. Lisa Hudgens

Lisa Hudgens POV:

"Urggh!" I grumbled. This math pop quiz was just . . . ARGHHH! Why do statistics and probability even matter? Like I would find Mean Absolute Deviation in the real world. I guess I should have studied at home. I was so going to get a big fat F. I facepalmed at my stupidity and just stared at my paper, clueless. Suddenly, I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned around abruptly and said loudly, "What!?". That was a mistake. The teacher, Mr. Carson, looked up from grading other papers that I had probably also failed. 

"Is there a problem, Lisa?" I shook my head, my ears slightly pink. I could hear some of the class snickering. Whatever. As I looked again, I saw that only Annabeth Chase sat behind me. The gorgeous blond was already checking her papers. She's such a know-it-all. She probably just wanted me to get in trouble. I turned back to my paper and started staring at it uselessly again. I had only completed half the problems and class was almost over. Mr. Carson had turned around again. I felt another tap on my shoulder. I looked around again, not yelling this time, and saw Annabeth staring at me with her striking stormy gray eyes. She handed me a note and quickly looked back at her paper. 

Confused, I slowly opened it and found the answers to the test. I couldn't believe it. "Thanks" I whispered, hoping she would hear me. I swiftly looked at the note and added answers, correcting the ones I had. I left one or two wrong so the teacher wouldn't get too suspicious. 

After class, Annabeth cornered me at the locker. "Did the answers help?" she asked seriously. I was stunned. Why would the most pretty, intelligent, and athletic girl in the whole school be asking if her answers were helpful, despite the fact that it was cheating. She was probably the most popular too, but she doesn't like to hang out with the other popular girls. In the beginning, Annabeth was invited to hang with the girls when she first started school, but she denied. I think she realized how idiotic, bratty, and boy-crazy they were. Since Annabeth was so amazing, and more importantly, denied, most of the popular girls really hate her, especially Tiffany Patridge.

Annabeth and I soon became good friends after that. Even though Annabeth was really popular, she was kind of lonely. I think I was her first real friend inside school.

One day, Annabeth and I were doing a project in science, when my crush, Mark Kolson, walked up to me. I almost screamed out loud. "I think he's gonna ask me to the Valentine's Day Dance!" I whisper-shouted in Annabeth's ear. She looked at me from her notebook, not knowing what was going on. Then she turned and saw mark walking toward us. She smiled and held my hand, which was sweating and shaking. 

When Mark finally reached us, I said a little too excitedly, "Hi Mark! Whatcha doin'?"

"Hi . . . ummm . . . what was your name again?"

I was confused. I could feel my face burning. Why would he ask someone to the dance and not know her name? Then I realized, he wasn't going to ask me to the dance. He was probably just coming here to ask for a pencil or something. He glanced at me, looking worried. I was staring at him with a false smile on my face. "My name is Lisa. Lisa Hudgens," I finally said, a little to forcefully. 

Mark gave a weird smile in my direction and turned to Annabeth. "Hey, Annabeth. I was just thinking about this, and I know its a little early since the dance is a week away, but I just think you're a very special girl. So I was wondering, um . . . Do you want to go to the dance with me?" 

Annabeth's face turned as red as a tomato, and she looked as shocked as I was. Before I could kick her ankle as a sign to tell her to say no, she stammered, "Uhhhh-I mean-I mean I can't, sorry-it's not that I don't like you-it's that-ummm-I already have a boyfriend. Sorry." Mark looked extremely embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable. His friends were at the back of the room, hooting and laughing like morons, saying things like "rejected".

I was still smiling my fake, stupid smile when Annabeth broke our silence. "Lisa?" I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I do have a boyfriend and we've been through a lot together and I really do love him, so, um, so are you okay that I said no?" I laughed a surprised and happy laugh. 

"Okay? No, you're the best friend ever!" I pulled her into a hug. She was really confused now. Then her calculating eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Then she interrupted herself and spoke in a surprised, yet teasing voice. "Oh! You like him!" She started poking me and teasing me. I giggled and kept smiling, only this time it was a real one. Not fake. 

After school, as Annabeth and I were walking to the front of the school together, I asked, "So what's this about you having a boyfriend and why didn't you tell me?"  
Annabeth looked up. 

"My boyfriend is coming to visit me here in San Francisco. He lives in New York. His name is Percy Jackson." I thought about the name. I think I heard it somewhere on the news a long time ago, something to do with kidnapping? Maybe he was kidnapped when he was younger? 

"Is he cute? Is he smart?" I asked, pestering her with questions about this Percy Jackson guy. Annabeth blushed and replied. 

"Yes, he's cute. You can see him soon. He's picking me up in roughly three minutes."

"Where did you guys first meet?" I asked, forgetting about Mark for the first time today. 

"We met at a summer camp. We were both only 12."

"Summer camp?" Cute!" I squealed. 

"I think he should be here by now" Annabeth muttered, looking at her watch. 

Suddenly, a blue Prius pulled up. As the door opened, a guy came out. Tall and lean, yet also muscular in a way. He had a nice tan, windswept black hair, and mischievous eyes that matched the ocean. He looked like someone who would get in trouble, and, for some strange reason, I could imagine him as a skateboarder. He was pretty hot. I glanced at Annabeth and saw her smiling a smile that I had never seen on her face. On of true happiness. I realized that this must be her boyfriend, Percy. She ran toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. I could hear her say "Seaweed Brain". Odd nickname, but this was just really adorable. Percy gave her a lopsided smile and kissed her. I saw Mark standing with his friends. He was glaring daggers at Percy. I just wished he would like me, but, jeez, he looked like he would murder Percy. I must have been focused on Mark, because I didn't realize that Annabeth was walking toward me until she grabbed my arm. She pulled me over to where Percy was. "Lisa, this is Percy. Percy, this is my friend Lisa," she stated. Percy studied me, his sea-colored eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"You kind of look like my friend Rachel," He said in a cheery, yet teasing, voice.

"Percy," scolded Annabeth. "Don't be rude." She looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, he teases people a lot. He even earned the nickname 'Persassy'." 

I wondered what he meant by saying I looked like a "Rachel". Was Rachel pretty? Did she have straight red hair like me and slightly green eyes? "Who's Rachel?" I blurted out.

"Rachel's a girl from summer camp," he said. 

"Was it the same camp where you two met?" I inquired. "Where is it?"

"It's on Long Island Sound, New York."

"Can I go there? It's during summer, right?" Annabeth punched Percy's arm.

"You said too much!" she cried. 

What?" She won't be able to go there anyways," he replied, slightly wincing from Annabeth's punch. "She is a mortal."

They suddenly realized that I was still there. "What do you mean 'mortal'?" I asked, extremely puzzled. 

Annabeth straightened. "What do YOU mean 'mortal'?" Then, she snapped her fingers. 

Annabeth and . . . some guy? . . . were walking away. Weird. I couldn't remember what just happened. I could swear I heard that guy grumbling, "I wish Chiron taught me how to use the Mist." What mist? Who's Chiron?


	2. Liam's Girl (NOT!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is the "cool, awesome, good-looking" (TOOOOOOTALLY) player boy in this school. So what happens when he finds a girl who seems untouchable? Does he go after her, making her thoroughly pissed? or does he try to win her heart? (a tiny bit cliché). Either way, he fails miserably, so horay for that!

Liam P.O.V.

The names Liam. I am the number one, hands down, hottest guy at our school. I make all the girls swoon with a smile. **(A/N pshhh, yeah right. XD).** I am so hot, did I mention it yet? 'Cause I'm the best ever. Hottest guy ever. Just ask any girl and she'll say "OMG LIAM IS SO HAWT" Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah, talking about my hot-ness. I'm also a great kisser. Just ask Jessica, Tiffany, Martha, Beatrix, Julia, Ava, Lucie, Riles, Kate, Ann, and literally any girl in this school. **(A/N no offense to anyone if they have these names).** I think I've kissed all of them. Probably because of my good looks. Seriously, I looking really sexy, like a sex god. Just ask Jessica, Tiffany, Martha, Beatrix, Julia, Ava, Lucie, Riles, Kate, Ann, and literally any girl in this school. Kissing girls is fun, but you know what the best part is? Letting them see me kiss their best friends the next day. Seriously, its awesome, the looks on their faces. They should know that I'm a player, but they're all drawn to me, probably because of my hot, sexy good looks. Every girl is drawn to me, and it awesome. Well, almost every girl, but I'll get her soon enough. No doubt she's one of those dumb blondes who have nothing in their head **(A/N like you, cuz I bet your head is hollow.)** Anyway, Annabeth Chase will succumb me, probably thanks to my amazing looks. Oh yeah, did I mention that I am, like, the hottest guy who has ever lived? Cause I am. Anyway, where were we? Oh, yeah, hot dumb-blonde stereotype. So this is what I did to get her.

*******

I was in the middle of kissing Flora (Ann's best friend) when I saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye. I immediately broke off the kiss, shoving Flora into the lockers. She squeaked in pain but I couldn't care less. All I saw was Annabeth now. She was my prey, and I was the tiger, ready to prowl. "hey Annabeth," I spoke, my voice low and husky. That usually turned girls on and brought them straight to my feet. Annabeth glared at me, but I could've swore there was a longing look in her eyes as she looked to me.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice portraying annoyance, probably because she wasn't in my bed right now.

"I want you, baby," I crowed, trying to get her to crack this "hard to get" act. Girls always tried that on me, so she was obviously doing the same thing. Annabeth glared at me.

"No way, boy. Go find someone else to play," she sneered. I wasn't too surprised. It was all just part of the act. She walked straight towards me, probably about to kiss me. "Also, I am not a dumb-blonde, I don't want to be in your bed, and I have a boyfriend, who, if he found out about this, would kick your ass," she added, glaring at me. This didn't faze me, I'd faced bigger challenges than her before. Soon enough, she'd be at my feet, crawling.

I grinned, she was obviously lying about the boyfriend comment and that boosted my confidence. "Come on, babe. No need to pretend. Let's just face the truth. I want you, and you want me," I cooed. Her eyes turned hard and cold.

"No," was her simple reply. With that, she stalked off, leaving me only the slightest bit surprised and late for my next class.

***************

At lunch, I decided to try again. I saw Annabeth sitting at a table in the far corner, laughing with some of her friends. I think Lisa Hudgens was one of them. Pfft, lame. Lisa was so uncool. She was one of the few girls that I didn't even bother with. Regardless, I staggered over to her table and plopped down right across from Annabeth, who was still playing hard to get and ignoring me. Meanwhile, Lisa was glaring daggers at me, what for, I didn't know. I didn't care either. All I was focused on was Annabeth. "So, baby girl, what's -"

I didn't get to finish as she cut me off, staring into my eyes. "Listen whatever your name is, I'm starting to wonder what's so hard to understand about the word "no". And I'm also getting worried about your mental health, you are so delusional. I think you've gone too far into la la land to escape." Lisa was laughing at Annabeth's words. I glared at her, but she didn't notice. "Anything you want to say, Lisa?" asked Annabeth, smirking slightly.

"Well, for starters, Liam why don't you just butt out. I mean, no one likes you or anything, and you'll never be successful in life. Unless you can find money from raping people," she said. Annabeth snorted at the last part. "Oh, and since you don't understand the meaning of "no", how about I rephrase it into something that you should understand, since you've said it to so many girls," Lisa paused and drew a breath, saying whatever dumb phrase she was going to say. "Fuck off," she said.

"Well, at least I have a mega-hot, sexy body, all you have is nothing," I sneered. Annabeth and Lisa looked at each other, then burst out laughing. I didn't understand, it was true. Lisa was nothing and I was practically a smoking-hot god. Together, Annabeth and Lisa left the lunchroom, and once again, left me slightly confused and late for my next class.

*********

After school, I decided to try again, sure that third times the charm. I sat after school, in the shade of a tree, waiting for Annabeth to get out. My plan was flawless. I was going to grab her, and kiss her. Then she'd surely give in, and I would get to go back to my player self, kissing Lisa tomorrow, so Annabeth would feel the pain. Plus, I had my shirt off and there was no way that she could possibly resist my perfectly chiseled abs. I stood there waiting, just a minute left. Right on cue, the school bell rang and student started flowing out of the double doors. I searched for Annabeth, and found her, on the other side of the pavement, so she was away from me. Darn it. After she walked to the shade of a few trees, she stopped and sat on the grass. Now was my chance. I instantly started making my way through the flow of students, trying to get to the other side.

I finally made it, after a lot of bumping and crashing into people, making them apologize to me. After all, it was clearly their fault, especially if they ruined my perfect hair. I started walking over to Annabeth, but suddenly this stranger appeared. He like just poofed out of nowhere, it was creepy. But the weirdest part? He kissed Annabeth. And the actual weirdest part? She didn't tell him to fuck off. Who dies he think he is, stealing my girl? I walked over to where they were and punched him in the back as hard as I could. I knew it was pretty hard cause when I did it to a baby, they cried. **(A/N don't go punching babies! Ever! Also that mist be solo hard. It made a baby cry.** **)** the guy didn't even flinch. Instead, he just stared at me. It was so weird

"what do you want?" he asked, voice slightly annoyed. "Also, why did you tap my back?"

"What do you mean _'tap_ '? I punched you in the back as hard as I could!" the guy looked amused. He started laughing.

"Wait. That . . . was you . . . _punching_ . . . as hard as you could?" they guy was choking on laughter. After an eternity of me, my hotness, glaring at him, he finally stopped laughing. "Sorry, but . . ." I could tell he was holding back more laughter. "Okay, anyway, my girlfriend and I have somewhere to be, so unless you're one of Annabeth's friends, we really don't have time for this." He then looked at Annabeth. "Is he your friend?"

Annabeth made a disgusted face at that thought, like she was absolutely repulsed. "No way, in fact . . ." she stood on her tip-toes and whispered into Percy's ear. As she spoke, I saw Percy's face shift from friendly, to disgusted, to cold. He nodded, his face looking passive.

"Well then . . . player boy. I suggest you get moving before I _really_ kick your sorry ass."

I felt extremely pissed at this guy. I was about to make my famous I'm super hot and you're not retort, when I noticed that he didn't look nearly as ugly as all the others. I mean, he was still horrendously hideous, but not as much as the others. Then that guy took advantage of my silence, and walked off, hand-in-hand with Annabeth. Who did he think he was. Great, I was going to have to play 7 girls to keep my reputation where it is now. Well, I might actually enjoy that. Plus, no other girls could resist the Liam charm. I'm so hot, that compared to me, everything is ugly. Did I mention that I'm like the hottest person who ever lived, and who ever will live? Cause I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me just say this: all the chapters might be a little cliché, and if anyone finds it annoying, then sorry, but can't help it. this time the chapter was written by me! my friend is working on another one. Also, I modeled off of this super annoying delusional boy that keeps trying to steal my cousin's girlfriend. Not saying all boys are like this but . . . . . ya. Also girls are not dumb enough to be played so many times, and most girls are awesome. And just making sure, if I said anything offensive, it was only to try to paint this idiot's (Liam dude) thoughts and character.


	3. Logan Hart

Logan P.O.V.

Like, _HOI_ , I'm Logan. I'm kinda cool (I guess), and I have a lot of friends. I guess I'm pretty friendly. My friends would describe me as **(A/N this is how _I_ would describe him) **funny, friendly, and . . . . energetic? I love the song "Old Town Road" and the Barney theme song, which I almost have memorized! Also, no, I am _not_ a little kid, like thank you very much. My friends are, well, I could basically name every kid in my grade and the one above and below. Anyway, my _main_ friends are Percy Jackson, Tyler Averman, Jade Li, and Ali Silvers. And this story you're about to hear is all about . . . . Percy's Girlfriend!!! (I know I couldn't believe it either. Merman got a girlfriend!)

***

So, one day I was singing _Old Town Road_ , like usual, when some very rude person hit my on the back. "Like, _HeY,_ " I said in protest, turning around to find Ali, the smugness rolling off of her in waves. Ali looked kind of similar to Percy, the only difference was that her eyes were a slightly darker color, though it was still the color of the sea. Ali just smiled. We had this ongoing thing where I kept hitting her in the head, and she would retaliate by hitting me in the back (cuz she was too short to reach my head, LOL).

"So what did you do over the weekend," she asked, turning to her locker to put some stuff away. I saw this as my chance. I lunged toward her and hit her right on the head, even though she tried to duck. She glared at me.

"HA!" I said, and she just shook her head, letting it slide for now. "Oh, and I hung with Percy and memorized Old Town Road, you?"

"I didn't do much, I hung with Percy, too. Oh, and I saw his girlfriend, Annabeth," she replied. I snorted.

" _Right._ The _imaginary_ girlfriend. Also I thought he was gay, he seems to have a thing going on with a couple dudes."

This time it was Ali's turn to snort. "The only way he's gay is if he shared a couple kisses with you under the moonlight" Then, that apparently brought a song to her mind, and she started humming.

"Well, maybe he has." I replied, smirking.

"WHAT! NO WAY! PERCY IS NOT -"

"Percy is not what?" asked a new voice. Percy's voice. Ali immediately jumped onto Percy's case.

"You're not gay. You're straight, or bi at the very least, right? 'Cause otherwise I'm going to tell Annabeth and she's going to strangle you and your bfs." Percy looked surprised.

"What?! Of course I'm not gay! Who told you th-" then he saw me covering my mouth with my hands in an attempt to smother laughter. "Logan!" I couldn't help it. I burst out into guffaws right there. Then Jade arrived.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on with this maniac?" she asked, jerking a thumb in my direction.

Ali was pissed. "Oh, he's just laughing because he told me Percy was gay and kissed him, and nearly gave me a heart attack." With that, I laughed more. "Stop it!" cried a frustrated Ali. I didn't stop so that sucked for her.

"Wait, does Percy really have a girlfriend?" asked Jade.

"Yes," answered Percy and Ali the same time that I said "no". Jade looked extremely confused. 

"So do you, or do you not?"

"I do," said Percy. "Her name's Annabeth. She has blond hair, gray eyes, and is super smart," a smile was spreading across his face. It was honestly kind of creepy that a _girl_ could do that to him. Then he turned to me. "Also, Logan you're going to -"

To stop him from finishing his threat, I started singing the Barney theme song.

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination_  
_And when he's tall_  
_He's what we call a dinosaur sensation_  
_Barney's friends are big and small_  
_They come from lots of places_  
_After school they meet to play_  
_And sing with happy faces_  
_Barney shows us lots of things_  
_Like how to play pretend_  
_ABC's, and 123's_  
_And how to be a friend_  
_Barney comes to play with us_  
_Whenever we may need him_  
_Barney can be your friend too_  
_If you just make-believe him!_

All of my friends groaned, Ali the loudest. "NO! PLEASE SHUT UP!" shouted Percy. I didn't stop, just kept repeating the song over and over until the bell rang, signaling for us to go to class. "Thank the gods for that," muttered Percy. Ali nudged him.

"So the infamous Perseus Jackson wants to go to class? Is the world ending, or is Annabeth there to give a lap dance." Percy turned red at the last suggestion.

He barely muttered "No, it's Logan's singing that is the end of my life, its so off-tune. **(A/N no offense to you, I'm kidding. XD** **)**. Ali and Jade laughed along with him while I acted overly offended, putting a hand over my heart.

"You dare to say that?" I asked, my voice dramatic, and me stumbling backwards . . . . . . . and straight into the principle. Shoot.

"Mr. Hart, would you please save your antics for drama class and get to your real class!" Nodding, I quickly scurried away, but not before sticking my tongue out at Percy and the rest of my so-called friends. All of which, stuck their tongues right back at me.

*****

It wasn't until the end of the school day that I saw all my friends again. I mean, I had lunch with Ali (which was mostly us pelting each other with food and laughing), and a couple of classes with either Jade or Percy, but we weren't all together until school ended. A soon as the school bell rang, a clear sign that led us away from the hellhole that is called school, I ran towards our usual meeting spot. It was a small patch of grass that was shaded by this huge tree. It overlooked the pick-up area, so we could see if anyone was picking us up, though we usually just drove together. I sat there waiting. To pass time, I started humming the Barney theme song, and later, Old Town Road. I put my hoodie on my head, balancing it. Then, it of course, got knocked down by Ali, who hit me in the head. She plopped down next to me as I scrambled to get my hoodie back.

"What's up?" she asked.

I hit her head and replied. "Nothing much. Where's Percy?"

"Getting picked up by his girlfriend"

Oh that's - WAIT. WHAT?!"

"He's getting picked up by his girlfriend."

"Really?! He has a _girlfriend_?"

"Yes."

"Really? Where is she?" Ali laughed.

"She's over there," she said, pointing to a sleek gray car. "Oh, and remember, Logan, she's taken." She threw a wink in at that last part. I rolled my eyes. Then, I looked to the car. Percy was there, kissing a girl like there was no tomorrow. I gagged, shielding my eyes.

"Doesn't he know that this is a _school?_ Like, _eeewwww_. I am forever scarred." Ali laughed again.

"Maybe you're just jealous," she teased. 

" _Jealous?!_ Jealous of Percy because he's trading spit with some random girl? I don't think so." Ali just smiled and shook her head like I was hopeless. "Plus, maybe I'm gay."

"Okay, are you serious, or are you joking? 'Cause I can't tell" I shrugged in response. "Fine, whatever." Percy and "Annabeth" finally stopped kissing. "Come on! Lets go say hi!"

"Fine," I replied, letting her drag me over.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Can't you walk, Logan? Plus I have to hurry or they'll forget to take me with them!"

" _Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."_ With that, she completely ditched me, and ran ahead. Some friend. By the time I got there with my extremely slow walking pace, Ali was already sitting in the car. Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth looked at me.

"Oh, Ali. You didn't tell him anything, did you?" She shook her head.

"Like tell me what?" I asked.

"Never mind. Then she said "I'm Annabeth"

I moved my hands right in front of my face and made a "reveal" motion. "Hoi. I'm Logan." She smiled tightly.

"We have to go, sorry Logan."

"Oh okay. Wait, why's Ali going with you?"

Ali decided to jump in. "I'm Percy's cousin and there's an emergency at home."

"Oh okay. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, Logan. You won't talk to me at all after this, you might not even see me," Ali said with a pained smile. Then, Annabeth started the car and sped away, leaving me very confused.

******

Ali was right, I never talked to her again, though I could've sworn that I glimpsed her a few times, but every time I blinked, she would be gone. Where was she now? I didn't know. That question haunted me for nearly my whole life. It was only when I was on death's door that I realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by . . . . . . . . . . ME! Not my friend this time. I tried to portray Logan off of one of my friends, while trying to slightly change it, so he wasn't exactly the same. I don't know how well I did. Oh, and if the friend that is basically "Logan" is reading this, then srry for not totally getting your personality right. Oh, Ali is actually a daughter of Poseidon, she just said cousin cuz Logan's mortal and stuff. I'll try to come up with new material soon. My new goal: update this at least every two days.


	4. Mikayla Fletcher

Mikayla Fletcher, was walking down a cold New York CIty sidewalk when I saw a very cute guy holding two ice creams. Weird. It’s like, freezing outside. But… he’s cute. I should go talk to him. I walked her confident,  
slow walk that she used all the time during school. “Hey.” she said, sliding next to him on the sidewalk. “I can’t believe that you’re eating two giant  
ice creams on this cold day! My name’s Mikayla Fletcher. Nice to meet you.” Mikayla held out her hand to shake. 

The  
guy looked startled, but slowly fumbled with his ice creams to hold up his hand too. “Um, Hi. My name is Percy. Percy Jackson.” I showed off a large smile, showing off my white teeth, “Are you hot or something, cause I see you’re holding two ice creams and it’s cold out here.” Ugh. So dumb. Percy gave a cute grin. “No, this one’s for  
my girlfriend,” and pointed to the small cup of vanilla ice cream. “And this one is mine.” Percy pointed to a gigantic chocolate covered cone with three large scoops of blue ice cream with blue and green sprinkles. Then he licked both. Shoot. He has a girlfriend. Doesn’t matter. He’ll fall for me anyways. I could pretend to be friends with him, and besides, I’m one of the most popular girls in my new school and I’ve only been there for a month.  
“What school do you go to?” I asked him in a very friendly way. “You know, I just moved here from California cuz’ my Dad got relocated in his job and I just wanted to find some friends. I might even go to the same school as you!”

Percy’s sea-green eyes brightened. “Really? You go to Goode High School?” I felt a little surprised. What were the odds of the first random cute guy in New York that I meet goes to the same school as me? I actually don’t know. I suck at probability. I  
had already attended Goode High School for one month, so I was surprised that Percy had never seen me. He’s  
probably in 11th grade. 

The  
next day, I came into my new school looking for Percy Jackson. My new friends, Kelly Trenton and Tiffany Patridge met me at the entrance hall, squealing like puppies. Ugh,  
they’re idiots, I thought. So  
much makeup and no brains, but I’m kind of like them, I guess. At least I’m became the most popular girl in the whole school in less than a month. Except for that Annabeth Chase. Almost everyone girl in school hates her, but I don’t see how she’s so bad.  
As I walked in the middle of Kelly and Tiffany, I asked casually, “Is there anyone called Percy-”

“OMG!”  
Kelly squealed. “You, like finally  
learned about Percy Jackson. He’s like  
the hottest boy in this school. I’ve been trying to get him hooked with me, but he says he has a girlfriend. He’s so modest, but I know he’s lying. He obviously has a crush on me.” Tiffany looked enraged for a second, and then turned away and coolly started  
putting on a dark red shade of lipstick. She added nonchalantly, “You know, Kelly, one day, he cornered me after math and told me that he thought you were so self-obsessed and tried to kiss me, but I blocked him because I have a boyfriend. I’m so  
nice that way.”

Kelly  
paled. I couldn’t believe that she would fall for that lie, but she hissed, “Liar.” Tiffany smirked teasingly. “I broke up with Jacob last week, remember? Percy’s probably waiting to ask me on a date, now that I’m single.” Kelly glared at Tiffany as Tiffany  
turned around, heading the opposite direction that her class was. Tiffany flipped her wavy, dyed reddish brown hair over her shoulder, and turned a 180, and walked the correct  
way back to her class, her stilettos click-clacking  
on the shiny high school hallway. Her way past Kelly  
and I, she waved her hand subtly and said, “See you at lunch Mikayla. I’ll save a table for two.”  
Tiffany showed no sign of seeing Kelly, and ignored her.

Kelly  
and Tiffany’s relationship is definitely shaky, but they’re BFFs because they both feel as if they’re too important for any other friends. I kind of take that as a compliment, since I’ve only been in this school for a month, and I’m now the most popular. Even  
though they’re both rich, popular, gorgeous, petty, charming, mean, and confident. Notice I didn’t say smart. I usually get Bs and the occasional A, but nothing like Annabeth Chase’s, or so I’ve heard.

At  
lunch, I sat at the table that Tiffany reserved for me. When Kelly appeared at our table, Tiffany stuck out a hand to barr her from sitting down. “Sorry.” Tiffany gave Kelly a fake sad face. “But this seat is reserved for Sonja.” Kelly growled, but suddenly  
smiled sweetly. She sniped innocently, “Tiffany, I noticed Annabeth hugging Percy behind your locker today, and he didn’t seem to be angry or surprised. I was under the impression that he liked you.”  
I smirked at this comment, but then thought Wait.  
Does Annabeth Chase like Percy Jackson? No way. She’s child-genius, with ADHD and dyslexia, and would never focus on dating. Sick  
of this arguing, I suddenly stood up, and announced, “I’m going to the library. I want to check out a book, and you don’t need to come with me.” 

Kelly  
teased, “I never knew you were such a book-worm.” Tiffany looked interested in me, and I knew that was the signal to leave. I never really did want to check out a book. I was never really into reading, but I wanted to see Annabeth Chase, who was supposed to  
volunteer at the school library at this hour. 

I  
pushed open the doors, revealing a pretty empty library. I headed for the front desk, looking for the librarian. Instead, I was greeted by a very  
beautiful blonde girl. She looked like she was a surfer  
girl from California. Doesn’t look  
that smart I observed. “Excuse me?” the girl asked  
kindly. Is she reading a book about  
architecture in…  Greek? She stuck out her hand. “Hi.  
I’m Annabeth Chase, the student volunteer here. How may I help you?” I stammered. I  
should have come up with a good excuse beforehand. But…  Wow. She’s… really pretty. Like, really, really, really  
pretty. And she’s wearing zero makeup. She’s even more gorgeous than me! 

I  
noticed that a lot of boys were sitting down by the front desk. Probably  
for Annabeth, I thought a little grumpily. When I  
came in, some turned their heads toward me too, but most of them kept their eyes on Annabeth from behind bookshelves and couches. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at one of the boys, who was reading his book upside-down. I noticed that Jacob and his friends were  
there. Jacob was Tiffany’s ex-boyfriend. 

“Uh,  
yes.” I replied after the long pause. “I’m looking for….” I searched wildly around the large library, but turned my head back to Annabeth. “any recommendations?” Annabeth walked from behind the desk and selected random books from around the summary. “What sort  
of genres are you interested in?” I was thinking about Percy, so I just said. “Romance,” then laughed slightly at my response. Some people in the background chuckled, so I knew they were eavesdropping. Idiot  
boys. Annabeth didn’t seem fazed. “I would suggest  
the Twilight Saga  
series by Stephanie Meyer. I think you’ve heard of them?” I mumbled a yes. Annabeth’s intelligent and analyzing stormy grey eyes were intimidating me. “I could also say Pride  
and Prejudice by Jane Austen, if you’re looking for  
something a little more old-fashioned, but I don’t think we have that book in this library. Maybe search it up at a local one? If you don’t have a card, I could teach you how to set one up. By the way, what’s your name?” 

“Mikayla  
Fletcher.” I muttered. “And I’ll take the  Twilight   
book.” Annabeth handed me the first book of the series. It looked intriguing.  I’ll  
read it this weekend . 

Sure enough, I did read the book this weekend. It was amazing.  
I should thank Annabeth later.  
I reminded myself.

The next week, I came back to school. During lunch, I told  
Kelly and Tiffany that I was going to go to the library. Kelly and Tiffany smirked. “Are you turning into a nerd?” I rolled my eyes in a very disgusted  way. “Ugh. My Chem teacher failed me.” Not a lie. “So, like, my parents are being incredibly annoying and  
unfair, and their making me get a book and study even more.” Tiffany and Kelly gave fake sad-puppy dog eyes in my direction and pouted. “Awwww. Is wittle Mikaywa fowced to study?” I grumbled convincingly. “Yes.” Both of them turned back to their lunches. “Bye.”

I left the cafeteria flipping my hair like how Kelly does  
it. My hair is sort of like Annabeth’s. It’s blonde, but Annabeth has a very faint grey streak. She probably dyed it to match her eyes. That girl is pretty cool. Unlike Annabeth’s, my hair is straight, because I use straighteners everyday. But Annabeth’s wild  
princess curls are making me want to use a curler. I  
should never tell Tiffany and Kelly that I actually want to see Annabeth.

The library was still full of boys when I came in. This time,  
I actually flirted with one of them. I think his name was Mark. He didn’t seem to like me, though. He was more interested in if I could ask Annabeth if she liked him. Dumbhead.

When Annabeth saw me, she brightened up and smiled, showing  
perfect teeth. “Mikayla! Did you read the book?” When I looked up on the desk, I saw that Annabeth was reading another book on architecture, one that was in English. “Uh, yeah.” I never told this to Tiffany or Kelly, but the Twilight book was AMAZING! If  
I ever told them, they would most likely ditch me for talking with their enemy, Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth and I chatted about different books. I didn’t know  
many books, so it was Annabeth mostly telling me what books to read and what they said. I kind of got bored when she talked about architecture, but then she changed the topic when she noticed me looking around. She’s very observant. “Mikayla, I was wondering,  
if you would like to go to the beach with some of my friends and I. You’ll probably not know some of them, but I think you know Lisa. Lisa Hudgens?” Annabeth stared at me expectantly. I racked my brain for any memories. I sort of remember a time when Tiffany  
was ranting about some girl called Lisa Hudgens. Calling her an idiot and a player, I think. In my own opinion, I think that Tiffany’s the biggest player in school, shortly falling behind Liam, since Liam dated Tiffany and then broke up with her.

Annabeth continued telling me about the trip. “It’s just  
with Lisa, three other friends, and me. No boys. Would you like to come? It’s this weekend, I can pick you up.” I was giddy with happiness. “Yes!” I said without hesitating. Then I thought, What  
would Tiffany and Kelly think? I’ll just not tell them.

Tiffany and Kelly asked me to go shopping with the, on the  
same day that Annabeth wanted to take me to the beach. No  
way would I ever go shopping with Tiffany and Kelly again. Last time they spent the whole time gushing about how cool Percy Jackson was, and trash-talking other girls, especially Annabeth. And I had to do that too. “No  
thanks.” I said to Kelly when she asked. “I’m going… camping.” Kelly wrinkled her nose and said, “Ewww. Camping. The restrooms are disgusting, there’s barely any Wi-fi, and way too much dirt and slime. No thanks!” 

Annabeth picked me up at exactly 10:30 from my house. Thankfully,  
she didn’t stare in amazement at my large house. Even though it was only temporary, my dad loved to spend on big homes and luxurious furniture. Although Tiffany and Kelly bragged about it, I usually kept quiet about it. I had brought two designer tote bags  
with designer shoes, swimsuit, sunglasses, hat, dress, waterproof watch, and sunscreen. I also brought makeup, perfume, and my wallet. I had a brief moment when I imagined that I brought too much, but I threw away the thought.

As I opened the door to the minivan Annabeth was driving,  
I was greeted by four other girls, sitting. Three of them were stunning, and the other was who I assumed to be Lisa Hudgens. She was an average looking girl, with straight red hair. I made a tiny disgusted face when I saw her, but no one saw it, I hope. The  
other three girls were supposed to be Annabeth’s friends. There was a very beautiful girl called Piper McLean. I almost imagined that she was related to Tristan McLean, but I realized that she didn’t look that rich. Piper had choppy brown hair that Tiffany  
would hate, but it seemed to look nice on her.

The other girl was a light-browned skinned girl with curls  
that supported her golden/hazel eyes. Her eyes were weird, but Piper’s were even weirder. I could never really figure out what eye color she had. The golden-eyed girl was Hazel Levesque, and she seemed kind of shy. The last girl had bright, messy red hair and  
bright green eyes. She was doodling on her pants. She appeared to have drawn all over her shoes too. Her name was Rachel Dare. 

Lisa, Rachel, Hazel, and Piper were all very friendly, but  
they knew each other already. Sometimes Rachel, Hazel, Piper or Annabeth would say something weird, so Lisa and I would be confused. Lisa seemed kind of distant toward me, probably because I’m friends with Tiffany, but I tried to be nice to her.  I tried.

When we reached the beach, I hopped out of the car first  
to grab my stuff from the trunk. Lisa took one look at my bags and said, “Whoa. That’s a lot of stuff. And is that designer?” I was proud of myself, when suddenly, Hazel asked, “What’s ‘designer’?”  Who doesn’t know what ‘designer’ is? Piper and Rachel gave Hazel a look, and Hazel shut up.  Weird.  The time at the beach was fun. Annabeth’s friends were nothing like Tiffany and Kelly. 

After the trip to the beach, going to the library during  
lunch was a regular thing. Tiffany and Kelly wouldn’t even ask why I was going. I opened the door and saw Annabeth showing a new kid how to check out a book. When the new kid left, I sat on the table and started talking to Annabeth about books. Then the library  
door opened, and… Percy Jackson came in! I almost screamed. He was hotter than I remembered. He must have come from swim practice, because his hair was slightly wet. “Hi!” I chirped. Percy glanced at me for a second then a look of realization came on his face.  
“Oh! You’re… um.. Mikayla! Right?” Annabeth looked quizzical. “You guys know each other?” she asked curiously. “Oh yeah.” I said. “We met on a sidewalk. He was holding two ice creams.” Annabeth opened her mouth. “I remember that day, Percy! You took my ice  
cream!” Annabeth punched Percy on the arm, and Percy rubbed that spot. Wait,  
what? Was Annabeth... his girlfriend? “Wait. Annabeth.  
Is he your…”

“Boyfriend? Yep. We’ve been dating for about two-three years.  
We met when we were twelve.” Percy grinned sheepishly. Then gave Annabeth a peck on the lips. I could see he wanted to hold it, but Annabeth pulled away. My smile faltered, replaced by a forced one. “Aww. Sweet!” I gushed. “Sorry, Annabeth. But I have to go.”  
I turned around and headed back to the cafeteria, where my real  
friends were waiting.

Tiffany looked up. “Back already? I thought you were studying.”

“I was, but I got bored. Annabeth works there, and she’s  
giving me a migraine. So dumb.” Tiffany smirked. “Obviously. Annabeth’s jealous of us, I know it. She thinks we’re way more popular (which we are) so she tries to get more boys. It’s disgusting.” Kelly and I laughed.I felt a little guilty, but Annabeth ruined  
my love life. Percy Jackson is supposed to be my  
boyfriend, and she stole him away. I  
hate her. Tiffany, Kelly, and I spent the rest of  
the lunch coming up with names and insults describing Annabeth Chase. I also told Tiffanyabout Percy and Annabeth dating.

“OMG!!!” Tiffany shrieked. Everyone turned their heads. “ARE  
YOU KIDDING ME!!! Annabeth is Percy's girlfriend!!?” Many people looked shocked, but some shook their heads and turned back to their lunches, as if they already knew that. Kelly looked like a mix of triumphant and crestfallen. She giggled. “They look cute together,  
don’t they? Tiffany, I thought you said that Percy liked you. Not so much now, right?” Tiffany turned beet red. “Get out.” she seethed. Kelly shrugged, and left. 

From that day. I have hated Annabeth Chase. I’ve called her  
names, spread rumors about her, and done a lot of bullying. She doesn’t like me either, but I don’t care. I could have been Percy’s girlfriend if not for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by my friend (the one who wrote Lisa Hudgens). Srry for any formatting issues, but this is what happened when she emailed me her fic.


	5. info

sorry if you guys thought this was another chapter, but this is info. just saying, im going to not only be doing mortals Percabeth, im just going to do mortals meet some demigod, or demigod couple. just an FYI.


	6. Percy Plus Horse

Rebecca  
Franklin’s P.O.V.

“Hey,  
everyone. My name’s Rebecca, and I’ll be your horse riding instructor assistant. This is an advanced horse riding class, kay? So if you don’t know yet how to ride on a horse, you better leave. Clear?” I glared pointedly at a blonde girl in the front with stormy  
gray eyes. Probably some idiot girl  
who thought that horse riding was easy. I ignored  
her muscular physique. This new class was different. Normally, there’s all young adults, who are older than me. This class, there were more teenagers. All around my age, which is 18. Three of the new people looked like they knew each other. There was the blonde  
girl, this cute guy standing next to her, and a teenager who looked like he went through puberty way  
too early.  They probably booked a class together, since they all knew each other. I glanced at the other T.As. There was Evan Glenn and Mary Silva. The actual riding instructor, Vivian Chen, was a tall, straight, and sharp woman with long and glossy black  
hair. Mary had frizzy red hair, very much like one of the girls in the group. Unlike Mary, her clothes weren’t as classy, but her eyes were a much more vibrant green. The other T.A., Evan, was the person I’ve had a crush on for a decade, since second grade,  
when I moved to New York. 

Anyways,  
the only reason why I started horse-riding was because of Evan, but now I genuinely like it. Vivian glared pointedly at me. “Don’t intimidate our students, Rebecca. I’m sure they all know what class they signed up for.” A few people in the group shot irritated  
glares at me. They’re probably incompetent  
idiots who think they’re goot riders. Once they see Evan and I, they’ll know what they’re dealing with, and they’re gonna give up right away. 

Vivian  
faced the group and said. “Hi. My name is Vivian. You can call me Vivian, Vivi, or Mrs.Chen, whatever you want.” Vivian’s face went serious. “This here is advanced  
horse-riding class. Most of you should better have a sense of how to ride a horse, but are you guys ready to work your butts off? You all need to know how to care for a horse, ride a horse, and especially, connect  
with a horse.” The cute guy in the front smirked.  
His cockiness was cute. “But first, to begin, let’s play a get-to-know-each-other game. Unless you already know each other, say your name loudly, and something about yourself.” We went around the crowd. The blond girl was called Annabeth.  
Weird name. The cute guy had a very cute grin, and  
had beautiful sea-green eyes. My crush for Evan melted slightly. Who was this guy? Was he single? When the crowd got around to that guy, he introduced himself. “Hi. My name’s Percy, and I came here because I like horses.” Some people chuckled. The blond girl  
gave him a hard elbow jab. Percy rubbed the spot.

Vivian  
led us to the stables, and Percy went immediately to the strongest horse, a white muscular mare with chestnut patches named Skyla. Percy said, “Hi, Skyla.” Awww. How cute. Animal lovers were always attractive.

Wait, what? He knew the name of the horse. The stables didn’t  
say what her name was. I had to find out about that, and maybe more about him. I fake-laughed and edged closer. It was hard talking to him when his cute eyes were on me, but I questioned him. “Oh, yeah. Skyla’s the best horse ever. Umm. She’s also Vivian’s  
usual horse… but… how could… you, like, know the horse’s name?” The Annabeth  
girl stepped in. “Percy has a way with horses, but are you sure the name wasn’t written down somewhere?” she inquired. “I did see a place, somewhere, where horse names were on. Are you saying you don’t know what your horses names are? Pshhh.” I was flustered.  
“I never- never even… what? Sorry. I must’ve heard something.” Her stormy gray eyes were making me nervous. Grrrr.  
I’ve never met something so intimidating. Starting right now, I’m going to make it my duty to make her life as horrible. Especially because of the way Percy looks at her. Many people say that I don’t seem like the petty type, but I am. I just take my revenge  
slowly, and with time. Although I have only have the rest of the class (two hours) in this case. 

Annabeth  
turned toward me, rolling her eyes. “It’s okay. Seaweed Brain can be a little stupid sometimes. And by Seaweed Brain I mean him.” Annabeth nodded in Percy’s direction, while shooting this weird grin. “Oh.” I said smiling. “That’s cute. Are you like, together?”  
I said, waving my fingers between the two of them. Annabeth straight-forwardly explained, “Yes.” Percy dropped his arm over Annabeth’s shoulder, and they gave each other a peck on the lips. I saw Mary looking as if she were a lost puppy. Nearby teenagers “ooooooohed.”“Awwwww.”  
I said, and fake-laughed. “You guys are sooooooo  
cute together!” They were cute together. But I almost thought that maybe I should back off Percy, and not try to ruin Annabeth’s life. Almost. Annabeth stared around the stables. “So what horses would you recommend for me to ride.” Percy started, “Oh. That  
horse over-” 

“Seaweed  
Brain! Stop being a seaweed brain!” Annabeth punched Percy. Percy grinned, showing perfect pearly white team. Were they fighting? I glanced at Mary, receiving the hopeful look I was expecting. She’s so pathetic. I think she may have had a little crush on Evan  
too. I mean, who would hate his sandy wavy brown bangs and blue eyes? And I could always feel the electricity  
between us. I know he likes me. Probably. A lot of  
people like him. Annabeth turned toward me. “Rebecca. You seem to have a connection with Evan.” What? Was it obvious? No one told me before?! Annabeth stared into my eyes. Her eyes never seemed so intimidating. “Tell me more about Evan.” 

 

Annabeth  
Chase’s P.O.V.

I  
needed a way to know more about Evan. It was clear to me how much Rebecca thought of Evan. Her eyes always darted towards him, and she swooned slightly around him. It was like when Piper was around Jason when they first came to camp. Anyways, I predicted that  
Rebecca might know Evan well. Rebecca walked away from Percy, cautiously staring at me. “Why… do you want to know?”

“Oh.  
You know, why you’re looking at him like that. Does he have a background, or what?” I saw Grover, in his traditional hat and sneakers that barely covered the marks of his satyr kind. He nodded. Grover was in deep conversation with Evan, the person we were looking  
for. Rebecca shrugged. “I know a lot about him. Not many people know this, but we’re together.” I could tell she was lying. Good. She definitely likes him.

 

Rebecca  
Franklin’s P.O.V.

I  
know, I lied. But I had to make sure that Annabeth  
wasn’t going to make a move on my crush. In fact, she might not be committed to this Percy relationship. My ship name for them was Percabeth. I hope Percabeth stays together. I’m going to tell Annabeth about Evan, just to show how close we are.

 

Annabeth  
Chase’s P.O.V.

Rebecca  
seemed keen that I know how much she knows about Evan. Did she think I liked Evan? Evan was good-looking, but he seemed too full of himself. I had talked to him earlier, and he blatantly called me hot. He’s spoiled, especially for who he’s supposed to be, but  
it wasn’t too surprising. 

Rebecca  
started on her rant of Evan. “Evan has had a really hard life. I mean, he doesn’t know who his real father is, to start off with! Like, could you imagine? That must be so hard. He’s really brave to stand through. His mother and step-father are really  
nice. I’ve been to his house many times, and they’re always extremely kind, but even so, I feel as if Evan is sad. He becomes a little delusional too, I think because of his missing dad. Sometimes, he says he sees weird things. Like some person with one eye,  
or animals made of shadows, or something like that. Also, I looked it up, there’s a creature in greek mythology with one eye called the cyclops. Did you know that?” I played dumb, nodding my head slowly. “Woooow. That’s  very  
interesting.” 

“I  
know, right?” Rebecca was deep in the conversation about Evan now. “Evan moved around a lot. He’s been expelled many times, though it’s never  
his fault. Evan just has a tendency to wind up in weird situations.” I knew enough now. “Thanks a lot, Rebecca. I have to go to the bathroom. Sorry.” I walked away, signaling to Grover and Percy.

 

Grover  
Underwood’s P.O.V.

This  
place was full of the scent of nature, with the horses (who were all being treated fairly, as they said). There were woods nearby the stables. Percy was talking to Evan across the room, and Annabeth was with this other teacher, I think named Rebecca. I jumped  
back. I could smell them now. They were close. We had to leave now. I looked over at Annabeth, who was walking away. I followed her.

 

Percy  
Jackson’s P.O.V.

“Hey  
Evan.” Evan turned around. “Hey, bro.” he said. “Need help? It’s okay. A lot of people here are still really bad at horse-riding, so don’t take it too harshly if I offend you in any way. You’re just a normal rider, ya know? It’s chill.” 

“Ummmm.  
Yeah. I do have trouble… climbing onto my horse.” 

“Sweet.  
You just have to, ya know, climb over it. Simple. One leg over the other, like this.” Evan climbed over a horse. Hiya  
Son of the Sea God! What’s your real name. OOOOOH. Could you give me so- 

Can’t  
talk right now, Skyla. I’ll give you snacks later, but not too much. 

Ughh.  
There’s a weird smell in the air. Oooooh. Are there monsters here?

You  
know about monsters? 

Oh  
yeah! They follow Evan around all the time. Do you have any sugar cubes? Apples? Anything will do, really. But I really enjoy sugar cubes. Grass is nice, but it’s just not as yummy as-

Sorry  
Skyla. I replied. This horse might like Blackjack,  
though she wasn’t a pegasus. What  
were you talking about monsters? 

Oh!  
There they are! Now about those sugar cubes…  

I  
turned around. Grover was had his pan flutes out. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen, probably wearing her Yankees hat. Someone in the stables shrieked, “WHAT ARE THOSE?!” Mrs.Chen cried. “Avalanche! Everyone out!”

I  
assumed the three Laistrygonians followed by four dracanae slithering/stomping their way across the pasture looked like bears and giant rocks to the mortals. Evan stared wide-eyed at the monsters. I uncapped Riptide. Evan stared at my glowing sword. “Wha-!”

“Go  
away Evan!” I said. “Hide!” I heard a whisper behind my ear. “Seaweed Brain! There are too many people! We have to get the monsters away! Get on a horse and run! Then we’ll fight.”  I looked around for Evan. The Laistrygonians hefted their clubs, smacking the  
fences into the ground. Everyone behind us were screaming while scrambling out the back door. “Get on a horse, Evan! We’ll take you somewhere safe!”  
  
  
“I don’t understand!”   
  
  
“We’ll explain later!” Annabeth appeared, dragging  
a random horse to Evan. Evan hurriedly climbed on, staring at Annabeth’s drakon bone sword. “Is th-th-that a sword?”   
  
  
“Good, you can talk. Go!” Annabeth slapped the horse  
Evan was sitting on. Evan focused, and started running across and around the Laistrygonian and their clubs. Annabeth yelled. “We go around them, and follow Evan! The monsters should pay him nt much attention, since your scent is more powerful!” 

“Thanks  
a lot.” I grumbled. Grover ripped off his pants and shoes that revealed his furry goat legs.

Skyla  
questioned.  Are we going or not?

Yeah,  
we’re definitely going. 

Yay!  
Running!

Annabeth galloped forward on her horse, and gutted one of  
the Laistrygonians in the gut. It reminded me of the time when she saved me from some Laistrygonians when I was in Meriweather with Tyson, my cyclops half-brother. Grover blew a quick melody, and thick, dark green vines sprang out of the ground and wrapped  
themselves across four of the dracanae. They hissed in indignance. “Ssssssstupid plantssssss!” I passed Riptide in all four of them. Now, there were only two Laistrygonians left. One of them bellowed while showing his ugly teeth. “PERSEUS JACKSON! Remember  
me?!” I muttered darkly. “Joe Bob.” He laughed maniacally and threw some flaming rocks in our direction. Yup. A normal day in the demigods life. “Faster.” I whispered to Skyla. 

I’m  
trying as hard as I can, boss.

OH  
MY GOD. Don’t call me boss. Your as annoying as Blackjack.

Who?

Nevermind. 

Joe  
Bob. hurled a flaming rock which singed half of Skyla’s tail off. “Oops!” Joe Bob grinned. “Missed again.” Skyla ran just a little faster. 

Whoa  
whoa whoa. What’s this, flaming dodgeball, boss?

Yeah.  
I agreed.  
It is.

We  
were almost at the woods now, where Evan was supposed to be waiting. Annabeth turned to me. “Percy! Go ahead. Find Evan and wait for us as we finish them off!”

“No!  
I’m not leaving you here.”  
  
  
“Just go Seaweed Brain! We’ve faced way worse than  
this”  
  
  
Joe  
Bob readied two flaming dodgeballs/rocks in his hand. The other Laistrygonian was being dealt by Annabeth and Grover. “Come on!” Joe Bob laughed. “Your not going to leave the game so soon, are you? I haven’t even eaten you yet!” Just to annoy him, I chucked  
Riptide at his face. It stabbed him in one of his eyes, blinding it.

Uh  
oh, boss. 

What,  
Skyla?

You  
just threw your sword away.

It’ll  
come back.

What,  
does it have legs?

You’ll  
see. 

Joe  
Bob cried in anger, but laughed. “Awww. Does Pussy not have a sword anymore? Poor thing!” At the last word, he smashed his flaming rocks at the ground near us, knocking us into a tree with the explosion. I reached in my pocket and pulled out Riptide.

Wow!   
Skyla neighed.  Magic!

“Whaa-?”  
Joe Bob was cut off with Riptide slashed in his foot. The foot disintegrated, and so did his arm later. I stabbed him in the chest, and he slowly crumbed to dust.

Skyla  
stared at me with respect. 

That  
was… AWESOME! 

Grover  
glanced around at the piles of monster dust. “Let’s go find Evan.”

 

Rebecca  
Franklin’s P.O.V.

Percy,  
Annabeth, Grover, and Evan were charging right into the mounds of boulders and bears. Were they crazy psychopaths that forced innocent people to do dangerous and life-threatening things? Percy and Annabeth were suddenly holding these large guns, but instead  
of shooting them at the… things, they were swiping and slashing them. Grover was playing music. They were definitely crazy. Evan was riding on one of the horses until I couldn’t see him anymore. He disappeared in the trees behind the pasture. I had to find  
him.

I  
crept through the stables and picked one of our small but fast horses, Dusty. I rode him around the pasture. Hiding behind a tree or in a bush whenever I thought I would be seen. It took longer than I expected. Weirdly, the bears and the boulder/rock/avalanches  
were gone, leaving no trace of any bear corpses or rocks lying on the ground. There was other damage, such as a fence ripped there, a smoking hole in the ground here, and plants that appeared out of nowhere. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover were walking into the  
woods. I was scared. Were they going to do something to Evan?

 

Annabeth  
Chase’s P.O.V.

We  
found Evan huddled behind a large tree, shivering and crying. He was way wimpier than I expected. Way wimpier. “Who are you?” He cried, trying to wipe away his tears and look like he hadn’t been crying. “What were those things?”

“Canadians.”  
Percy answered.  Realized that that was the same answer that I gave him years ago, when he first saw Laistrygonians. Evan looked up, confused. “What? Who are you?” Grover talked soothingly to Evan. “We’re going to help you. You don’t know who your real father  
is, do you?” Evan shook his head. “No. He died before I was born.” 

“He’s  
not dead. He’s immortal. Your a demigod.”  
  
  
“A… what?”  
  
  
“A demigod” I explained patiently. “Son or daughter  
of a God, Greek God, in this instance.”

“So  
who are you?”   
  
  
“We’re also demigods.”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“We’re also demigods.”  
  
  
“I don’t get this.”  
  
  
“It’s okay. You’ll know once you get back to camp.”  
  
  
“What camp?”  
  
  
“Camp is your new home. Your probably going to stay  
there all-year long. Maybe only the summer, since you’ve survived this long.”  
  
  
“What about my parents? Won’t they want to know why  
I’m gone?”  
  
  
“We’ll take care of that for you. Stand up. We’re  
going to camp. Follow us.”

Grover  
put his arm around the still hyperventilating Evan and walked a little bit in front of us. 

I  
kissed Percy. “Glad you didn’t die, Seaweed Brain.”  
  
  
“Same.” He agreed. I started talking. “You know, Evan  
is a lot like you, when you first started out.”  
  
  
“What?! Nooo.” he denied, shaking his hand. “He’s  
totally different. I was better, right?”

I  
laughed at how wrong he was and swatted him on the arm.

 

Rebecca  
Franklin’s P.O.V.

I  
followed them around for a bit. Grover was talking like a friend to Evan, calming him down from whatever Evan was panicked about, while Percy and Annabeth were laughing and talking and kissing behind them. They were really cute together, but that didn’t mean  
that they were not insane psychopaths. 

Grover  
stopped and sniffed the air every once in a while, his blurry and crippled legs making weird noises on the forest floor. He was always turning toward wherever I was hiding, so he could probably sense something here. Usually, he would turn around and shrug,  
Probably thinking I was an animal or something. I was making sure that I moved around, so he wouldn’t suspect I was following him. I saw them turn to go on the trail that led from the parking lot to the stables. They stepped inside a truck that said “Delphi  
Strawberry Service.” Great. They were now kidnapping Evan. I pondered whether to call the police, then decided not to. Evan seemed to be going along with Annabeth, Percy, and Grover, so maybe they were like a dysfunctional family, where Evan had a lot of weird  
relatives. Evan doesn’t even know his dad’s side, so there was a possibility. My old, used car was in the parking lot too, and I decided to follow them. 

They  
traveled for about 40 minutes. I losing them, sometimes, but found them again. I traveled a few cars behind them so they wouldn’t suspect anything. They finally came to a stop by this old farm. It was the abandoned strawberry farm that I passed only once when  
I took a trip to Long Island. I had hardly paid any attention to it until now. I could see Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Evan hop out the back, climb up the hill, and right where they passed this pine tree, they disappeared. The driver was with them too. I scrambled  
up the hill and looked through the gate. There were signs that said things like “NO TRESPASSING.” 

After  
coming back home, I called the people who attended the riding class. They had no memory of the event. I was really paranoid. 

 

Evan  
Roberts’ P.O.V.

Turns  
out, I’m a demigod. A son of Apollo, to be exact. My new camp director, Chiron used the thing called Mist to erase everyone’s memory. He explained to my parents that I had enrolled in a “prestigious boarding school that required to keep me during the summer,  
and most times during the school year”. My parents were happy. They thought that “I deserve it” and “I was so smart to get enrolled in this.” Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are cool. I’ve made friends, mostly with other Apollo kids and a Hermes kid. Life  
is cool now that I can shoot arrows. I’m not the best with the healing stuff, unlike Will Solace, my half-brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend wrote this and imam give her all the credit, and srry if the formatting is weird, but I was too lazy to change it. (srry)

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the summary: this was not written by me, its written by my friend. I only edited and slightly changed the part where they meet Percy. My friend might write another chapter, or I might create on myself later. Sorry if its a little cliché, but thnx for reading this anyway. This was also my friend's first fic, so plz, no hate.


End file.
